Shadow
by White Azalea
Summary: Sosok tersebut tepat berada di luar jendela dan tengah menatap ke arahnya. Seperti dugaannya, sosok itu membawa pisau yang bisa saja membununya. / For #FLORE18 [Halloween] & #INOcentDYE


"Baik, saya akan segera ke sana!" Sai menutup sambungan telfon lalu berbalik menghadap Ino yang tengah asyik membaca buku seraya bergelung dengan selimut di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Ino lembut pada sang suami yang kini sibuk berkemas.

Bukannya menjawab, Sai justru mengambil mantel tebalnya dan memasukan beberapa barang ke dalam ransel kerjanya.

"Sayang?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus aku urus mengenai kebijakan baru rumah sakit."

Ino mengerutkan kening, dilihatnya jendela apartemen mereka. Di luar hujan salju lebat dan dingin. Saljunya cukup tebal malam itu hingga agak sulit memastikan keadaan di luar sana.

"Tidak bisakah kau urus dokumennya besok pagi, sayang? Kau bisa mengurusnya besok setelah _visit_ pasien di pagi hari." Ino mengkhawatirkan sang suami yang berprofesi sebagai dokter bedah sekaligus _manager_ baru rumah sakit. Sebagai istri seorang dokter bedah, Ino sudah terbiasa dengan Sai yang senantiasa menerima panggilan mendadak dan meninggalkannya kapanpun. Namun Ino tidak terima suaminya pergi saat di luar sana sedang badai salju. Tidak di saat ini, di mana dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Tidak bisa, sayang. Ini darurat. Aku akan pergi sebentar saja, setelah itu aku akan kembali. Mungkin hanya 30 menit saja. Aku cukup memberikan dokumen ini ke bagian administrasi lalu pulang." Rumah sakit tempat Sai bekerja memang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka namun cuaca malam itu dirasa Ino tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi kemanapun karena salju di luar sana sangat tebal dan udara sangat dingin hingga penghangat ruangan di apartemen mereka tidak mampu mencegah dingin menggerogoti permukaan kulit tubuh mereka.

Wanita pirang kesayangan Sai itu merengut tidak terima. Sai tersenyum, " _trust me, my love_. Aku hanya pergi sebentar."

Ino menghela napas, "baiklah." Melihat raut cemas sang istri, Sai memeluk lalu memberikan kecupan singkat pada Ino yang stagnan di sofa dengan selimut dan buku favoritnya.

"Cepatlah kembali, sayang."

Sai tersenyum, "tentu. Aku bawa kuncinya ya!" Ino mengangguk dan membiarkan Sai pergi ke rumah sakit meninggalkannya seorang diri di apartemen. Sebentar. Ya, sebentar saja.

.

For **#FLORE18 [Halloween]** & **#INOcentDYE**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Shadow**

.

Di tengah kesendiriannya itu, Ino kembali membaca buku di sofa ruang keluarga. Apartemen mungilnya itu tidak memiliki banyak ruangan hingga akses ke seluruh ruangannya lebih mudah. Cukup lama ia membaca, mendadak ia merasa sedang di awasi padahal sudah jelas hanya ia sendiri di tempat itu. Dengan rasa sedikit takut, ia menyalakan televisi di sebelah jendela apartemen mereka dengan harapan rasa takutnya hilang.

Ino menghela napas panjang dan mulai membaca bukunya lagi, ditemani suara yang berasal dari televisi tapi ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dan tetap merasa diawasi hingga akhirnya berhenti membaca dan meletakkan bukunya di atas _buffet_ sebelah sofanya. Resah, ia memutuskan mengelilingi apartemennya. Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang aneh, Ino kembali mendudukan diri di sofa lalu menonton _reality show_ _random_ di layar kaca. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit, suaminya belum juga pulang. Ia bergegas meraih ponselnya di atas _buffet_ lalu menghubungi sang suami namun sayang, panggilan darinya tidak kunjung terhubung.

Kesal, ia kembali mencoba memfokuskan diri pada televisi di hadapannya. Alih-alih fokus, ia justru melihat sesosok figur yang tinggi dan berbadan tegap di luar jendela sebelah televisi yang berjalan mendekat menuju apartemennya hingga Ino dapat melihat sosok tersebut merupakan seorang pria yang tengah memegang sesuatu di tangannya, samar namun terlihat seperti pisau.

Ino memekik ketakutan lantas menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memberi sedikit celah untuk mengintip. Sosok tersebut tepat berada di luar jendela dan tengah menatap ke arahnya. Seperti dugaannya, sosok itu membawa pisau yang bisa saja membununya.

Wanita pirang itu ketakutan, menangis, dan berkali mencoba menghubungi suaminya. Namun terkendala sinyal karena di luar sedang badai.

"Sai tolong sayang cepatlah datang, cepat angkat telfonku, aku takut!" Ino menggumam seraya masih mencoba menelepon Sai.

"Tuhan tolong aku, tolong!" Ino memekik melihat sosok itu tak kunjung pergi dari tempatnya.

Dalam ketakutannya yang luar biasa, pintu apartemennya terbuka. Ino berteriak histeris.

"JANGAN BUNUH AKU! JANGAN! KUMOHON! SAI TOLONG AKU!"

Sosok yang membuka pintu apartemen tersebut berlari ke arahnya lantas terduduk di sebelahnya lalu memeluknya. Ino semakin histeris. "AAAAAH!"

"Sayang? Ada apa?!" Sosok yang saat itu memeluknya ternyata adalah Sai. Ino menangis, ia ketakutan.

"Sai tolong, tolong aku!" Tubuh Ino bergetar sambil memeluk suaminya. Wanita itu menunjuk ke arah jendela. "Di luar sana.. di sana ada pria yang membawa pisau! Dia seperti ingin membunuhku, dan.. dan…" Saat Ino menoleh ke arah jendela yang ditunjuknya, sosok pria tadi menghilang.

"Hah?" Kebingungan, dokter tampan itu lantas berjalan ke arah jendela. "Tidak ada apa-apa sayang. Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak membaca novel horror hingga tersugesti." Sai meraih buku yang sempat dibaca istrinya itu dari atas sofa.

Ino menangis ketakutan, "tidak sayang, aku benar-benar melihatnya! Tadi dia terus menatapku dari jendela itu!"

Sai mengrenyitkan dahi, "sepertinya kau lelah. Salju di luar jendela kan sangat tebal." Lelaki kesayangan Ino itu lalu mengecup pelan dahi sang istri dan bergegas menuju dapur, "akan aku buatkan kau teh hangat, sayang." Namun tidak lama kemudian, dia kembali dari dapur menuju Ino dan menariknya keluar dari apartemen seraya menyuruh Ino untuk segera memasang mantelnya.

"Kita akan menginap di rumah orangtuaku untuk beberapa hari ini sayang. Ini semua demi kebaikan kita."

"Ke-kenapa sayang?"

"Aku menemukan jejak kaki salju di dapur kita." Ujar Sai.

Tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu, Ino langsung terkaget. "Sayang, kau benar.. aku tidak mungkin dapat melihat apapun ke luar jendela karena salju sangat tebal." Wajah Ino pucat pasi, "sosok itu bukan berada di luar jendela, tapi aku melihat pantulan dari jendela."

Mata Sai terbelalak mendengar penuturan istrinya. Mereka berdua lantas mempercepat langkah kaki keluar dari apartemen menuju _basement,_ berlari menuju mobil mereka lantas segera tancap gas ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam sana. Persetan dengan badai salju malam itu. Mereka ingin segera sampai ke rumah orangtua Sai. "Lagipula, tidak mungkin juga ada sosok yang jelas terlihat dari luar jendela apartemen kita, karena apartemen kita berada di lantai 3." Lanjut Sai.

"Itu artinya—" Ino menoleh ke arah sang suami yang tengah menyetir mobil, melawan badai.

"Iya sayang, ada seseorang di dalam apartemen kita."

 **.**

 **Fin**


End file.
